lordofthemysteriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Foods and Beverages
This article covers the different foods and beverages found throughout the world. Foods Desi Pie Desi pie is a type of pie from Desi Bay that stood out amongst the southern pies. it was a baked dish made of wheat dough filled with a tiny bit of meat. Desi Grilled Fish A roasted fish smearing with basil, fennel, sea salt, pepper, and lemon juice. Murloc Raw Flesh Murloc is a Beyonder creature of the lowest grade in Sonia Sea. The most delicious part of a Murloc’s body is its cheek which suitable for eating it raw.Chapter 494 Canned Wolf-Fish Canned wolf-fish was popular on the east coast of the Feysac Empire and the Gargas Archipelago. It’s wolf-fish pickled in salt, but it retains the blood, and the smell very stinks.Chapter 490 Black Faced Grass The grass that grows around the City of Silver and is the staple food of the city. It was revealed later by Colin Iliad that the Black Faced Grass is the product from the Grade 0 Sealed Artifacts, Gift of the Earth.Vol 6, Ch 116 Teativa It means “meat within fruit” in Loenese. It's local food in Bayam. The cook used a giant local fruit, Teana, hollowed out its flesh, leaving only a solid shell; then stuffed it with mashed mutton and fish, followed by sea salt and several types of spices; and repeatedly roasted it over the fire. The meat was fresh, fragrant, and perfectly blended with the sweet and slightly sour flavor of the fruit.Chapter 553 Beverages Fermo Coffee Fermo coffee is a high-quality coffee bean from the Paz Valley on the Star Highlands of the Southern Continent. It was high bitterness but a rich aroma.Chapter 18 Gurney Sap A locally-produced of Symeem Island. It is a special beverage, like lemonade with sugar and milk.Chapter 712 Golas Beer Golas beer was rather popular along the eastern seaboard of the Feysac Empire. The beer was rather black in color with plenty of foam. It had a pleasant charred taste, and there was slight stimulation in the mellow taste. Zarhar Zarhar is a locally-produced of Bayam malt beer. It was cheap with a unique taste. It was loved by adventurers.Chapter 522 Southville Beer Southville beer is a white, smooth, frothy beer. It is the best beer that the Loen Kingdom produced from Southville county. It was first bitter and fragrant, but later, the flavor of malt burst out. It had a slightly sweet aftertaste. Lanti Proof Lanti Proof is the sailors’ favorite alcohol. Lanti referred to strong distilled spirits made from pure malt. Black Rand Black Rand is a locally-produced of Bayam. They referred to strong distilled wines mixed with other fermented grains, which, like Lanti, was something unique to Loen. Misty Champagne Misty champagne is golden champagne, whose minute bubbles were like mist. Aurmir Grape Wine Aurmir grape wine is a red wine that was like blood. It's the most famous and most expensive grape wine in the Intis Republic. Sonia Blood wine Sonia blood wine is brewed from the sugar-wood juice found in the surrounding areas of Golden Spring, Sonia Island. It tastes like thin honey mixed with blood. It’s sweet and smooth, but it’s very easy to get drunk on. Nepos Nepos is a brownish-green distilled liquor that’s a specialty of the Feysac Empire. It’s brewed with potatoes or grain. The alcohol purity was high, as stimulating and famous as Blaze. Compared to Sonia blood wine, its price was rather low, and it was well-liked by ordinary Feysacians. Gwadar A beverage made from a fruit native to West Balam. It was orange-yellow in color with a sweetness amidst its sourness. It was good at quenching thirst and relieving heat. It also had some caffeine that allowed people to combat fatigue and stay awake.Chapter 935 Category:Terminology